jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 30
Season 30 (2013-2014) Season_30_Logo.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-20_at_8.28.07_PM.png Jeopardy! S30 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S30 Audio Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S30 Video Daily Double Logo.png jeopardy-season-36-open.jpg|Now this is where we are in 2020|link=https://jeopardyhistory.fandom.com/wiki/Jeopardy!_Timeline_(syndicated version)/Season_30 Season changes: * The 2013-present set was introduced starting with this season. Although, not a completely new set like at the beginning of Season 26, the Jeopardy! set was significantly remodeled. ** The sliding doors behind Alex Trebek's podium were removed from the set, so the ramp behind the game board was added. ** There are LED borders on the game board; on top of that, there are three LED strips and rectangular LED posts on the sides, which looks just like the ones used on its sister show Wheel of Fortune. ** Alex Trebek's podium consisted of LED strips to match the game board, and the Jeopardy! logo was added to his podium. ** The piano key LEDs were removed from the set, so the contestant side was raised to create a single floor. ** The contestant podiums resemble the 2006 models while retaining the sideways monitors. ** The large monitor between Alex Trebek and the contestants were removed, so a new one with a thinner frame was mounted. ** The curtain backdrop from the previous set is retained. * The opening credits have changed to red spheres and meandering lines as the camera pans out to reveal a CGI rendering of a globe making the green lands on the globe appear and the globe intro makes a comeback. The Jeopardy! logo and 30th anniversary zoom out to the center of the screen from top and bottom respectively, and then the logo zooms forward, cutting to the current set through the "A" like in Seasons 27 and 28. * The backdrop for picture clues, Daily Doubles, and split-screen closing credits on episodes with a full credit roll, changed its color to a blue starry background, appearing similar to the one used in Season 24. This season: * Season 30 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 16, 2013. * On the November 5, 2013 episode, one of the Jeopardy! round categories is "Old Theme, New Genre" in which the main theme is performed in different music styles. ** Instead of the 2008 theme, these renditions also play going into and out of commercial breaks. * On the December 5, 2013 episode, a marriage proposal happens in the studio audience during the commercial break just before the Double Jeopardy! segment. ** She actually says "yes" to her fiancee. Congratulations to the couple. * On the February 10, 2014 episode, the first game of the College Championship, Sarah Stevens, a sophomore from the University of Delaware from Dover, Delaware, didn't wear any shoes during her appearance on Jeopardy!. ''She was just shown barefoot during the closing credits. * A special tournament entitled the ''Battle of the Decades is held to celebrate the 30th anniversary season of the current syndicated version of the show. ** 45 contestants who all competed in past Tournament of Champions games have been split into three decades 1984 to 1993, 1994 to 2003, and 2004 to 2013. ** Each competed against other players in the same decade they competed in before; five matches were held for each decade, airing in late winter and early spring. ** The winners of each match competed in the quarter-finals/semi-finals/finals for the grand prize of $1,000,000. These episodes aired May 5-16, 2014. ** Ken Jennings, Brad Rutter, and Roger Craig face off in the finals; Rutter wins the tournament with the $1,000,000 prize, reclaiming the record as the biggest game show money winner. * From January 28, 2014 to March 12, 2014, Arthur Chu's Jeopardy! reign lasted for 11 matches and lost on his 12th game. The television media considered him as the Jeopardy! villain. * From April 21, 2014 to June 2, 2014, Julia Collins surpasses David Madden for the second-longest winning streak and becomes the show's winningest female contestant after having won 20 games. * Again, there are no road shows to tape. All 230 half-hour episodes are taped in Culver City. * Although it has been said the last week of the Battle of the Decades tournament followed by a week of celebrity games would be held in New York City, the tournament ends up all being taped in Culver City, and the celebrity games never get held. * On the June 13, 2014 episode, Mike Janela of Guinness World Records presented Alex Trebek with a framed certificate recognizing his hosting record: "The most game show episodes hosted by the same presenter same program is 6,829 by Alex Trebek on Jeopardy! in Culver City, California, USA as of 17 April 2014." * Due to the Battle of the Decades, the Teen Tournament gets held over until the end of regular play. * On the last episode of Season 30, which aired on August 1, 2014, the deciding game match of the 2014 Teen Tournament, in which both final game 2 leader Jeff Xie and final game 1 high scorer Alan Koolik both wagered everything in Final Jeopardy!, both responded correctly and became tied with two-game totals of $54,200. * Jeff buzzed in first with the correct response to winning the $75,000 Teen Tournament prize. What a way to end the regular season. * This is the last full season with ties allowed. * On the September 17, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Melissa and Tova. * On the September 26, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Fran is a female. * On the October 9, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Theresa and Amanda. * On the October 14, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Loren and Chris. * On the October 23, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Nina and Emily. * On the November 1, 2013 episode, three females play for the first time this season, this is the first all-female game since January 17, 2013 Norah, and Andrea. * On the November 4, 2013 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Ramsin and Woody. * On the November 5, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Rani and Carole. * On the December 5, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Cecilia and Tahne. * On the December 17 and 19, 2013 episodes, there are two female contestants and one male contestant, this is the first time this season that a male champion plays against two female challengers twice in a row Sandy, Debbie, Varun, Mary and Jenna. * On the December 18 and 20, 2013 episodes, three males play for the first and second times this season Curtis, Varun, Greg and Jon, this is the first time this season that three males play twice in a row, this is also the first all-male game since July 12, 2013. * On the December 24, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Bonita and Missy. * On the January 2, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Sarah and Rachel. * On the January 16, 2014 episode, three females play for the second time this season Gudrun and Stacey. * On the January 20, 2014 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Blake and Jon. * On the January 21, 2014 episode, three females play for the third time this season Priscilla and Emily. * On the January 28, 2014 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Arthur and Cesar. * On the January 30, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Carolyn and Maura. * On the January 31, 2014 episode, three males play for the third time this season if Tarn is a male. * On the February 3, 4 and 6, 2014 episodes during Battle of the Decades 80's Week, there are two male champions from the 80's and one female champion from the 80's Chuck, Jim, Leslie, Leszek, Andrew, Phoebe, Mark and Frank, this is the first time this season that a female champion from the past decade plays against two male champions from the past decade three times in a row. * On the February 7, 2014 episode during Battle of the Decades 80's week, three male champions from the 80's play Jerome and Bob, this is also the fourth time this season that three males play. * On the March 3, 5 and 7, 2014 episodes during Battle of the Decades 90's week, there are two male champions from the 90's and one female champion from the 90's Babu, Eddie, Robin, Bob, Shane, Jill, Mike and Brad, this is the second time this season that a female champion from the past decade plays against two male champions from the past decade three times in a row. * On the March 12, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Julie and Diana. * On the March 14, 2014 episode, three males play for the fifth time this season if Cameron is a male. * On the March 25, 2014 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Matt and Nathan. * On the March 27, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Amy and Emily. * On the April 11, 2014 episode, three females play for the fourth time this season Rebecca and Monique. * On the April 17, 2014 episode, three females play for the fifth time this season Frederique and Kristin. * On the April 18, 2014 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant if E.A. is a male. * On the April 21 and 25, 2014 episode, three females play for the tenth and eleventh times this season if Kris is a female, Julia, Aimee and Hillary, this is the first time this season that three females play twice in a row. * On the May 2, 2014 episode, three females play for the seventh time this season LaWanda, Elissa. * On the May 21, 2014 episode, three females play for the eighth time this season Sirena and Lara, * On the May 22 and 23, 2014 episodes, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Alex, Ryan, Steve and Brandon, this is the first time this season that a female champion plays against two male challengers twice in a row. * On the June 5, 2014 episode, three females play for the twelfth time this season if Stacey is a female. * On the June 13, 2014 episode, three females play for the thirteenth time this season if Whitney is a female. * On the June 20, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Allison and Stacey. * On the July 4, 2014 episode, three females play for the ninth time this season Kay and Sally. * On the July 17, 2014 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Katie and Megan. * On the July 18, 2014 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Jeff and Winston. * Season 30 of Jeopardy! wraps up on August 1, 2014. * Summer reruns air from August 4, 2014 until the Friday before the next season premieres. Replacement fee plugs are in the summer reruns. Reruns later air on weekends from 2014-2015. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline